Electrorock
Electrorock is the fourth episode in season one of Mixels. It first aired on March 4, 2014. Episode Synopsis After the Cragsters have a contest on who's the greatest "Dig-Dig", Krader gets taken by the Electroids, as they later have a dance competition. Episode Summary Krader, Seismo, and Shuff argue about who's the greatest "Dig-Dig", so Krader decides that they have a contest. The Cragsters burrow into the ground, and then Seismo and Shuff dig back up to their land, while Krader gets lost. Seismo & Shuff win, until they wonder where Krader is. The episode cuts to Krader digging his way into the Mountain City, and then he wonders where he is, until the Electroids take Krader and strap him onto a white pole. The other Cragsters appear and find Krader, as he is seen being electrocuted by the Electroids. Seismo gets angry at the Electroids since he believes that they are sacrificing Krader, until the Electroids prove him wrong. The Electroids tell the other two Cragsters that they're preparing for the annual Electroid dance party. The Cragsters join the Electroid's dance party, and then the two leaders max with the other. A Cubit humor involving the Electroids and Cragsters in their own nest as a chicken lands onto both nests, and then the two Max. The Electroids Max & Cragsters Max dance with eachother, as the Cragsters max compliments the Electroids Max. The two look at eachother suspiciously, and decide to have a contest as the episode ends. Characters Major Characters *Krader *Seismo *Shuff *Teslo *Zaptor *Volectro Maxes *Cragsters Max *Electroids Max Transcript Trivia *When the Electroids and Cragsters combine, this form is referred to the farm. **While they are maxing, there were many mistakes made in their animation. (see picture) *This is the first time all of the Infernites are not present. *In some descriptions, the episode is called Electrock. ** The episode is available to watch on YouTube under the name "Lego Mixels 1D Electrock". There it features a title card that actually says the title. The card refers to it as "Electrock." This probably means the official title actually IS "Electrock." * The title combines the words "electric" and "rock" into a portmanteau. Continuity *This is the third appearance of a Max. * This is the second appearance of all the Electroids and all the Cragsters together. Errors Minor Errors *During the time while Volectro is speaking to the Cragsters explaining that they were preparing for the annual Electroids dance party, Zaptor's pupil can be seen through his eyes closed as he blinks. * While they dance, the feet of Seismo are changing color, which could possibly be just shadow/shading. * When the Cragsters are above ground about to dig when the background is in video game mode, the houses have no gold on them and they appear as bare rocks. * When Krader is holding the Cragster Cubit, his smaller hand has an extra finger. Major Errors * When the Electroids and Cragsters land in the nests, Seismo's hand goes through Krader's mouth, Shuff has no arms, Zaptor's jaw is disconnected from his face, Volectro's arms are disconnected from his body, Teslo's feet are extended to the point where his legs are not visible and is missing the grey bands on his arms, Shuff's feet are switched, Zaptor has one arm, one of Seismo's feet is missing, Seismo's other foot cuts through Krader's big arm, Zaptor's leg is disconnected from his body and it also looks shorter, Zaptor's other leg looks busted up, and Shuff and Krader share one eyeball. Allusions *'Pac-Man -' While the Cragsters are having their digging contest, the sound Pac-Man makes while eating pellets is played. Memorable Quotes Video Electrock Mixels Cartoon Network|Full episode Gallery Category:Season One Category:2014 Category:Videos Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes with a Max